1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring a gas value, and in particular co apparatus for measuring the calorific value and/or the Wobbe index of combustible fuel gas, and it also relates to apparatus for measuring the amount of energy provided when in the form of combustible fuel gas.